Héritage Pirate
by Thunder-Death
Summary: Ann et Naruto sont les descendants des célèbres pirates de l'ancienne époque.
1. Chapitre 1 - Ann

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. One Piece appartient à Oda.

 **Chapitre 1**

Il pleuvait encore ce jour-là à Kumo, l'un des cinq grands villages shinobi, dans l'une des parties les plus délabrées du village. Seuls les enfants orphelins et les sans abris y vivaient dans cette partie. Il pleuvait beaucoup, certains dormaient sous la pluie tandis que d'autres regardaient la pluie tomber. Il pleuvait, il faisait froid, les gens de là-bas tombaient malade. Les enfants apprenaient rapidement à survivre dans cette partie là, personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait réellement. Elle marchait sous la pluie glaciale portant des vêtements tâchés, déchirés et sales. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la rue vide menant au village. Beaucoup de personnes considéraient cette partie comme inconnue au bataillon. L'enfant se retourna, ferma ses yeux, écoutant les bruits autour d'elle.

Le ciel pleurait, les orages grondaient, les éclairs frappaient, et pourtant l'enfant ne bougeait pas. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors sa perception s'étendait sur tout le village, elle sentait les empruntes ou signatures des Shinobi du village. L'enfant se précipita à l'avant, plus profondément dans les ruines, ignorant la tempête. Elle se réfugia comme la dizaine de personnes sous le seul bâtiment encore debout. Ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres, affamés et blessés, lasses et fatigués, attendant silencieusement que la tempête se termine nonobstant ce ne fut pas le cas. Un éclair frappa le bâtiment provoquant la panique, le groupe se dissipa essayant de fuir la tempête.. en vain.

Vivre dans les rues était la chose la plus difficile pour un Enfant. Il y avait pas de parents pour te raconter une histoire, te câliner, te nourrir, te vêtir. Non tu étais seul. Tu trouvais ta propre nourriture, tes propres vêtements, ta propre eau, ton propre toit. Seul. Ce jour-là, la tempête fit une vingtaine de victimes dans les parties délabrées de Kumo. L'enfant erra à nouveau de plus en plus dans les profondeurs des ruines, à l'aide de ses capacités, elle pouvait éviter aisément les Shinobi qui passaient. L'enfant s'arrêta dans une ruelle, des Shinobi essayaient visiblement de cacher leur présence, elle aperçut une affiche.

 _Le cursus de Guerre ouvre ses portes !_

 _Si vous êtes interressés, rendez-vous au Nord du village pour passer une batterie de test !_

 _Ainsi vous commencerez beaucoup plus tôt votre carrière de Shinobi !_

C'était une bonne annonce, elle avait entendu parler de ce cursus. Si elle passa les tests, elle sera une Kunoichi beaucoup plus tôt. Et donc avoir de l'argent. Argent qui contribura à une nouvelle vie. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pouvait penser en regardant l'affiche. Elle n'avait aucune famille, ni amis, personne. L'enfant haussa les épaules, si les tests étaient réussis, tant mieux ou sinon tant pis.L'enfant leva les yeux vers la cachette des Shinobi, elle s'éloigna finalement vers le Nord du Village. Kumo était à la fois situé sur des plateaux et sur le sol. L'enfant avait quelques bases de ninja, elle avait appris à partir de livres - jetés dans les poubelles - donc elle pouvait monter la montagne de façon ninja.

Quand elle arriva devant l'office où elle devait s'inscrire pour passer la batterie de tests, elle ne vit personne. Peut-être que l'annonce n'étaut pas populaire. Elle marcha doucement vers le bâtiment gardé par des ninjas. Elle les dépassa rapidement et entra dans le bâtiment, aucune autre personne excepté les Shinobi et Kunoichi de Kumo. Il y avait des tables installés probablement pour l'inscription, l'enfant s'approcha ignorant les regards.

 _‹‹ Bonjour ! ››_ s'exclama joyeusement le Jōnin quand il l'aperçut venir vers lui.

 _‹‹ Konbanwa. ››_ salua l'enfant à mi-voix, sa voix était rauque.

 _‹‹ Rempli ce questionnaire. ››_ annonça un Chūnin en lui tendant des papiers et un crayon.

L'enfant les prit, elle s'installa à une table au milieu de la salle. Elle regarda les questions.

 _1) Indiquez votre nom, date de naissance, lieu de naissance_. Je m'appelle Ann. Écrivit-elle. Elle commença à répondre du mieux qu'elle pouvait les questions, certaines étaient obligatoires et d'autres facultatifs.

 _50) Enfin, indiquez vos capacités. (facultatif)_ _Je peux sentir les signatures et les auras des personnes._ Écrivit finalement Ann après énormément de réflexion. Elle rendit le questionnaire au Chūnin qui lui demanda d'attendre dans la salle d'à côté. Ann était une orpheline nonobstant contrairement à ce que les villageois pensés, elle vivait dans les ruines de Kumo comme de nombreuses personnes. Elle passa la semaine à attendre dans le bâtiment, Ann avait reçu de la nourriture et de l'eau. Elle mangea et bu doucement et lentement pour ne pas tout recracher. Trois jours suivirent, il n'eut aucun autre candidat.

L'équipe Alpha Anbu avait préparé sous ordre du Commandant Anbu une série de cinq épreuves. Le premier jour des examens, Ann fut emmenée dans la Forêt pour un jeu de piste. Ils lui donnèrent une carte ainsi qu'un parchemin et la laissèrent seule. Ann déroula la carte, elle lu les mots suivants sur le parchemin :

 _ **Jeu de piste**_

 _ **\- Simulation -**_

 _La Forêt est le premier point, il faut trouver une clé._

 _Cette clé ouvrira le chemin menant au deuxième point, la Montagne._

Ann rangea le parchemin dans sa poche le gardant au cas où. Elle avait eu droit de choisir ses armes avant le début des épreuves, Ann avait donc choisi des couteaux et une épée. L'enfant consciente d'être surveillée commença à marcher, elle étendit sa perception pour détecter des éventuels ennemis. Il y en avait sauf que c'était du Genjutsu. Alors elle joignit ses mains et brisa le Genjutsu. Au fil du temps qui passait, elle brisa plus d'une dizaine de Genjutsu. Ann s'orientait grâce à la carte, son environnement et sa perception. Elle vit alors au beau milieu d'une clairière entourée par les arbres un drapeau avec un petit coffre.

Il y avait des pièges, elle se souvenait que ces derniers avaient été fais par des Anbu. Malgré ses conditions déplorables, Ann s'intéressait énormément à la vie ninja. Elle lança un couteau frappant l'un des pièges, tous les pièges se déclenchèrent comme elle avait espéré. Puis quand la fumée se dissipa, que le sol fut sans danger, l'enfant se précipita vers le coffre et l'arracha avant de courir à nouveau alors qu'une autre série de pièges s'enclencha. Maintenant il lui restait plus qu'à trouver le second point, c'est-à-dire la porte qui la menait à la montagne. Elle se mit à courir quand sa perception lui criait de fuir, elle courut pendant plusieurs heures occupées à fuir ce qui l'a poursuivait.

Étonnemment, au fond d'elle, Ann pouvait sentir que c'était anormal. Brusquement elle cessa de fuir, si elle s'en souvenait bien des leçons de Akira, continuer de fuir sera sa perte. L'enfant jeta un regard surpris sur ses adversaires, c'était des Shinobi de Kusa, que faisaient-ils là ? Étaient-ils des ennemis de Akira ? Non, ils devraient savoir qu'il est mort. Ils ricanèrent quand ils la virent, ce sera facile. Ann prit une profonde inspiration, dégaina son épée et bloqua la première attaque au kunai du Shinobi de Kusa. Il serra les dents devant sa résistance.

Ann avait été élevé depuis sa naissance par Akira, un ancien Shinobi du village des Mirages très dangereux. Il était mort depuis quatre ans, il l'avait laissé à Kumo. Ann avait donc reçu des enseignements de **Kenjutsu.** Elle était capable de se battre dans le style de Akira. C'était le style à trois épées **Santoryu** , un style qui était autrefois connu dans le monde entier grâce à un seul homme connu comme le meilleur épéiste. Akira lui avait transmis le **Santoryu** juste avant de mourir. Elle toucha son bras droit, trois katana apparurent : Un dans sa bouche, un à chaque main. Ses adversaires étaient surpris, ils n'avaient rien vu de tel. Ann profita de leur discrétion pour les attaquer.

 _‹‹ **Oni... Giri ! ››**_

Ils se figèrent alors que Ann croisait ses katana pour former les corner d'un démon, ils réussirent à échapper à l'attaque mais l'un d'entre eux présentait d'importants blessures.

 _‹‹ Shin ! Genki desu ka ? ››_ demanda l'un des Shinobi à son coéquipier.

Shin ne répondit pas, il jura dans sa barbe contre sa distraction. S'il... Il s'en voulait. Ann ne dit rien, elle attaqua à nouveau préparant une nouvelle attaque. **_Yasha Garasu ››_** L'attaque provoquait de nombreuses entailles faisaient penser aux pattes d'un oiseau. Ses deux adversaires sautèrent à peine à temps, Ann les regarda silencieusement avant de disparaître et réapparaître derrière eux. Elle les envoya balader avec une nouvelle attaque, ils saignèrent au dos en conséquence. Ann profita du fait qu'ils étaient à terre pour fuir vers la porte. Elle ouvrit celle-ci à l'aide la clé et se précipita dans la montée de la pente.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, son combat contre les Shinobi de Kusa l'avait fait perdre la notion du temps. L'enfant s'arrêta dans une grotte, elle fit un petit feu et mangea un peu. Ann se mit à réfléchir intensément, que devait-elle s'ils posaient des questions sur ses capacités ? Elle soupira cela servait à rien de ruminer maintenant. L'enfant se reposa jusqu'au levé du soleil, cette fois-ci elle utilisa à pleine puissance ses capacités de capteur. Elle trouva le coffre puisque celui-ci émettait une aura. L'enfant utilisa les parois puis le plafond pour atteindre le coffre. Ann entra dans une autre caverne beaucoup éclairée. Le petit coffre contenait une liste d'instruction. Selon cette dernière, elle devait retourner à Kumo avant la fin de la journée.

Elle courut une bonne partie de la journée suivant son instinct, la jeune Kunoichi traversa très rapidement la forêt ignorant les Anbu qui la suivaient. Elle revint en moins de sept heures au point de départ. Le troisième jour était dédié à un test de compétence, qui fut annulé par le Commandant Anbu quand il regarda les images de surveillances du combat de Ann contre les Shinobi de Kusa. Ceux-ci furent capturés et envoyés en prison. Elle se reposa durant le troisième jour à l'infirmerie. Le quatrième jour était la quatrième épreuve, il falllait tout simplement repérer les Shinobi dans la pièce.

 _‹‹ Deux dans les coins gauches, six au plafond, trois dans le sol, quatre dans les coins droits. ››_ annonça Ann détendue.

Le cinquième jour, c'était la dernière épreuve, un test de culture général. Ann eut un score de 80 pourcent sur 100. Les deux prochains jours furent paisible, un peu trop pour l'enfant mais ce n'était pas déranger. Le Commandant Anbu convoqua Ann dans son bureau.

 _‹‹ J'aimerais que tu répondes à certaines questions. ››_

Elle hocha la tête.

 _‹‹ D'où viens-tu ? ››_ demanda t-il les bras croisés.

 _‹‹ Je ne sais pas vraiment.. Mais j'ai été trouvé dans les ruines d'une maison au bord dans le pays des Mirages. ››_ répondit Ann.

 _‹‹ Mirage.. ? Je vois. Quelle est ta date de naissance ? ››_

 _‹‹ 5 mai. ››_

Il continua de lui poser des questions pour remplir le dossier de son premier élève. Puis il posa la question que tous les Anbu se posaient.

 _‹‹ Comment savais-tu où nous étions ? ››_ demanda le Commandant Daisuke intrigué par l'enfant.

 _‹‹ Je sens les signatures, le chakra, l'énergie des gens, l'aura. ››_ répondit Ann après quelques secondes de silence.

 _‹‹ Tu es un capteur. C'est une capacité rarissime. Impressionnant. Et quel est ce style que tu as montré au Kenjutsu ? ››_

Ann hésita un instant puis lui répondit que c'était le **Santoryu.** Il hocha la tête, il félicita la jeune fille.

 _‹‹ À partir de maintenant, tu fais parti du Cursus de Guerre de premier cycle. À chaque fin de cycle, il y a des examens qui te permetteront d'accèder aux prochains cycles. ››_

Puis Daisuke renseigna Ann au sujet des cours, des entraînements et des missions, de l'organisation et de l'hébergement. Ann savait qu'à partir de maintenant sa vie changerait. Le premier pas pour son rêve était fais.. En effet, Ann voulait construire une grande famille - comme les Shirohige Kaizoku - Elle y arriverait quoiqu'il en coûte.

 **À suivre.**

 **Informations importantes.**

Vocabulaire :

 **Genki desu ka ?** Comment ça va ? / ça va ?

 **Konbanwa :** Bonsoir

 **Shirohige Kaizoku :** Pirate de Barbe Blanche

Attaques de Roronnoa Zoro :

 **Oni Giri**

 **Yasha Garasu**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Ann et Naruto

**Disclaimer :** One Piece est la propriété de Oda. Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Chapitre 2**

 _'Je vais mourir.'_ songea Ann alors que son corps tombait sur la boue au beau milieu du champ de bataille. Comment les choses ont-ils pu tourner au vinaigre ? Le concept du cursus de guerre avait été génial et fonctionnel au début, ils étaient une bonne trentaine à y participer. Puis le Conseil du village s'empara du projet transformant les membres en pantin. Les entraînements au début n'étaient pas trop complexe, ils reprenaient les bases et les perfectionnaient. Le Conseil réforma les entraînements, ces derniers devinrent une vraie torture pour le groupe. Les missions furent distribuées dans le dos du Raikage. Aucun d'eux n'avait questionné le Conseil au risque de se faire _punir._ _'Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.. Heureusement qu'ils n'ont aucune idée de mes capacitées... Qu'est-ce que ferait Akira ? Ah il les tuera.'_ pensa Ann sentant la douleur dans son corps.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux reconnaissant une pièce blanche connue comme une chambre d'hôpital. Une infirmière vint alerte, elle vérifia ses blessures et répondit à ses nombreuses questions. Les jours passèrent, Ann guérissait comme les quatre autres survivants du cursus. Le Raikage avait repris le projet en main, ordonnait l'éxécution des membres du Conseil qui avaient fais les choses illégales dans son dos. Aucune consultation. Ces membres ont été accusé d'avoir causé la mort intentionnellement des membres du cursus et d'avoir profité d'eux. Ann reçut une somme d'argent en guise de dédomagement. La jeune épéiste rangea ses affaires dans des rouleaux ayant prévu de quitter Kumo.

 _'Voyons ce que le monde nous offre...'_ songea Ann alors qu'elle traversait une dernière fois les portes du village.

 **XXX**

Uzumaki Naruto était le paria officiel de Konoha, l'un des cinq grands villages Shinobi. Il était également le _Kyūbi no Jinchūriki._ Ce dernier fait apportait de la haine au quotidien pour le jeune garçon. Il vécu trois ans à l'orphelinat, le traitement à l'intérieur et dehors étaient le même : comme de la merde. Il n'avait aucune famille, aucun amis, il était constamment seul. Naruto fut expulsé par la directrice de l'orphelinat, il viva pendant trois ans dans les rues jusqu'à rencontrer le _Sandaime Hokage._ Celui-ci offrit un appartement au jeune garçon et une allocation. Il fut la première et seule personne à lui sourire ainsi. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Naruto courrait chaque jour pour sa vie.

 _‹‹ J'ai eu une offre pour toi jeune Uzumaki. ››_ annonça un vieil homme connu sous le nom de Danzo, le faucon de guerre et l'un des trois aînés.

Naruto écouta la proposition du vieil homme. Il voulait _être désiré, aimé et utile_ à Konoha. Le _Sandaime Hokage_ chercha le jeune garçon les quatre années suivante. Le vieil homme refusa d'alerter le conseil, il s'aida de nombreux shinobi sous le couvert d'une mission rang SS classée CONFIDENCIELLE. Sarutobi Hiruzen s'intéressa ensuite au vieux faucon de guerre qui s'était enterré dans le silence durant les deux prochaines années. Il eut raison de s'y intéressé. Naruto regrettait d'avoir fais confiance à Danzo, il avait subi des entraînements brutaux et des missions... _horribles._ Il venait de terminer une nouvelle mission quand une équipe d'ANBU de Konoha le repéra. Naruto s'effrondra inconscient, les ANBU l'emmena à Konoha.

Le _Sandaime Hokage_ se frotta les yeux après avoir lu le rapport. Il se sentait honteux de n'avoir rien pu faire. Le jeune garçon était brisé, ce dernier exprima son désir de vivre loin de Konoha. C'était la meilleur chose à faire. Naruto emporta ses maigres affaires et les scella dans des rouleaux pour facilliter le transport. Après son départ, Hiruzen dissouda la racine de Danzo. Les orphelins furent placés dans des Clans de Shinobi tel que Inuzuka, Nara, Akimichi ou Aburame. Naruto lui âgé de douze ans voyagea dans les pays sur les conseils de son locataire **Kyūbi.**

 **‹‹ Ohhhh... Va au pays des Mirages. Il y aura plusieurs semaines de voyage mais je suis sûr que tu trouveras ce pays intéressant.. ››** proposa le grand Renard à son hôte.

Si Naruto mourrait, Kyūbi mourrait. Ce n'était pas si mal d'être sceller, au moins il n'était pas contrôlé par un gars qui voulait dominer le monde, songea Kyūbi alors que le jeune homme acceptait.

 **XXX**

Ann s'accroupit, son haki lui indiquait l'approche de quelqu'un. Elle se mussa et dissimula sa présence. Un jeune homme un peu plus jeune qu'elle entra dans la caverne. Ann s'assit sur la branche quand elle ne sentit aucun danger. Le garçon se tourna brusquement vers elle surprise. Il ne vit aucune hostilité.

 _‹‹ Qui es-tu ? ››_ demanda t-il curieusement au bout d'un moment.

 _‹‹ Ann. ››_ répondit Ann le détaillant du regard.

 _‹‹ Je suis Uzumaki Naruto. Ravi de te rencontrer. ››_ se présenta le jeune Jinchūriki.

Ann hésita à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle se mordit ces dernières et porta son courage à deux mains.

 _‹‹ Es-tu un Jinchūriki ? Si tu es en un sache que j'ai rien contre vous. Je ressens juste les signatures et les auras des gens... Leurs... Voix.››_

Naruto fut très surpris. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait ça. C'était étrangement touchant de savoir qu'il existait encore des gens comme elle. Il répondit : _‹‹ Oui je suis. ››_

Silence. Les deux ne parlèrent perdus dans leurs pensées. Ils voyagèrent ensemble dans le Pays des Mirages apprenant à se connaître.

 _‹‹ J'ai été l'élève de Akira.. hum.. plutôt célèbre pour son "job". Avant de mourir, il m'a emmené à Kumo. Là-bas, j'ai connu la misère de vivre dans les rues. J'ai intégré quelques années plus tard un cursus... qui m'a brisé. ››_ résuma rapidement Ann après que Naruto lui ait raconté son enfance.

Point commun : tous les deux avaient été brisé.

 _‹‹ Comment marche ta perception ? ››_ demanda Naruto alors qu'ils se reposaient dans une caverne.

 _‹‹ Je suis capable de ressentir la voix des personnes, chaque personne a deux voix. Dans les cas des Jinchūriki comme toi, vous avez deux voix. Je ressens les signatures - chakra - des personnes et je ressens les auras. ››_ essaya d'expliquer Ann réfléchissant à chaque phrase de son explication.

 _‹‹ C'est plutôt cool. Quelles sont tes compétences ? ››_ questionna Naruto. _‹‹ J'ai appris le Kitsune Tajutsu, je connais quelques jutsu de Suiton... Et je peux étirer ma peau. ››_

Il étira sa peau pour le prouver.

 _‹‹ Je suis épéiste.. J'use du Santoryu. Je connais des jutsu de Suiton et de Raiton... Et je suis le feu lui-même. ››_ répondit la jeune femme croisant les bras.

Elle s'embrasa brusquement sous les yeux de Naruto.

 **‹‹ Intéressant... Vous êtes tous les deux intéressants... Vous êtes les descendants de l'Ancien temps.. L'âge des Pirates. ››** fit Kyūbi dans l'esprit de Naruto conscient que Ann l'entendait également.

 _‹‹ Je le savais déjà. ››_ marmonna d'un air pensif Ann avant de sourire. _‹‹ Et si on partait à l'aventure ? ››_

 _‹‹ Tu veux dire.. Aller en mer ? Devenir pirate ? Ohhh ça l'air très intéressant !! ››_ s'exclama Naruto content.

 _‹‹ Il faut qu'on construise un navire et qu'on recrute du monde. Ah ! Et aussi apprendre la navigation etc.. ››_ continua Ann en pleine réflexion. _‹‹ Ushishishi~ ››_

Ils discutèrent de leur futur puis allèrent se coucher. Quelques heures après l'aube, les deux jeunes gens voyagèrent jusqu'à un village près de la mer. Les habitants vivaient de la pêche, ils vendaient du poisson et l'exportaient dans les pays voisins grâce à des techniques de conservation. Naruto pointa un stand de Rāmen, Ann hocha la tête également affamé. Au grand plaisir des deux cuisiniers et au choque des autres clients, ils dévorèrent une dizaine de Rāmen. Ann s'effondra brusquement dans son bol, la main levé et raide. Naruto lui maintenant habituait à la maladie visiblement génétique de Ann continuait de manger.

 _‹‹ AAAAHHHHHH LA GAMINE EST MORTE ! ››_ hurla l'un des clients attirant l'attention des autres.

 _‹‹ Quoi ?! Pas possible ! ››_ cria quelqu'un d'autre.

 _‹‹ OÏ gamin ton amie est morte...!! ››_

 _‹‹ Elle dort. ››_ dit Naruto entre deux bouchées.

Et comme illustrait les propos de Naruto, Ann se redressa d'un seul coup avec un air endormi. Elle accepta la serviette de Naruto et s'essuya le visage.

 _‹‹ Ah.. Je me suis endormie. ››_ se contenta de dire Ann.

 _‹‹ EHHHHHHHHHHH ? ››_ hurlèrent en chœur les habitants du village.

Ann les regarda avec confusion. Puis elle haussa les épaules. N'ont-ils jamais entendu parler de narcolepsie ? Apparemment non.

 _‹‹ Seriez-vous intéresser dans la construction d'un navire en échange d'un million de berry ? ››_ demanda naturellement Ann.

 _‹‹ Adressez-vous aux charpentiers au port. ››_ bégaya l'un des cuisiniers choqué de la somme proposée.

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête. Ils payèrent le repas et se rendirent au port. Ils rencontrèrent les charpentiers, ces derniers acceptèrent de construire selon les plans le navire.

 _‹‹ Le navire mettra plusieurs mois à être construit. ››_ informa l'un des hommes après avoir étudié soigneusement les plans du futur navire.

Le soir même, Naruto et Ann se retrouvèrent dans un petit restaurant local. Naruto avait treize ans tandis que Ann avait seize ans, c'était l'aînée. Ils discutèrent de leurs plans pour les prochains mois.

 _‹‹ Kiri est en pleine guerre civile cependant il serait intéressant de voir s'il y a des gens susceptible de nous rejoindre. ››_ murmura Ann.

 _‹‹ Les autres villages sont hors de portés. Ce serait dangereux de le faire. ››_ souffla Naruto à mi-voix.

Un serveur vint, il déposa les plats commandés.

 _‹‹ Donc nous nous dirigerons la semaine prochaine à Kiri. ››_ finit par dire Ann quand le serveur repartit en cuisine.

Ils mangèrent. Puis ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre d'hôtel pour bien dormir.

 **Fin du chapitre.**


	3. Chapitre 3 - Commencer un Équipage

**Disclaimer :** One Piece appartient à Oda. Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

Merci à la review de Lyra Lupa. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise.

Précèdemment : _Ann et Naruto ont eu une enfance brisée. Ils quittent tous les deux respectivement Kumo et Konoha pour réaliser leurs rêves et guérir. Ils sont les héritiers de l'Ancien Temps, l'âge des Pirates. Pour pouvoir naviguer sur les mers, ils décident de recruiter des personnes pour former un équipage pirate._

 **Chapitre 3** **: Commencer un Équipage**

Le pays de l'eau **(Mizu no kuni)** était situé au centre du continent Shinobi, près du pays des Vagues **(Nami no kuni)**. Le voyage entre le pays des mirages **(Shinkirō no kuni)** jusqu'au pays de l'eau avait été long néanmoins pour les deux adolescents ce n'était rien. Le pays de l'eau avait un seul village Shinobi, actuellement gouverné par la troisième ombre de l'eau **(Sandaime Mizukage)**. Kiri -le nom du village- était actuellement en guerre civile. Le Sandaime Mizukage ordonnait à ses soldats d'anéantir les clans ayant un Kekkai Genkai. Selon une source sûre à l'intérieur du village, un groupe de rebelle résisterait. Ann et Naruto voulaient simplement trouver des personnes qui aimeraient se joindre à eux. Néanmoins, sans le vouloir, les deux adolescents s'investirent dans la guerre civile en aidant les rebelles.

 _‹‹ Je suis Yuki Haku. ››_ se présenta l'adolescent qu'ils avaient rencontré. Les deux autres se présentèrent quelques secondes après lui. Haku était androgyne, il portait un kimono. _‹‹ Ravi de vous rencontrer. ››_

 _‹‹ Es-tu de Kiri ? ››_ demanda curieusement Ann.

 _‹‹ Je viens d'un petit village près du pays de l'eau. Les massacres s'étendent dans tout le pays. Vous deux.. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? ››_

 _‹‹ Oh. Je dirais probablement le pays des Mirages, plus récemment j'étais à Kumo. Alors que Naruto lui vient de Konoha. ››_ informa Ann.

 _‹‹ Et pourquoi êtes-vous venu à Kiri ? ››_ demanda Haku.

Les deux se regardèrent et conversèrent silencieusement. Haku comprit qu'il ne les connaissait pas suffisament pour pouvoir connaître la réponse à leur question. Il décida de leur raconter son passé, peut-être que ce sera un premier pas vers la confiance. Il avait été seul depuis quelques années. Naruto et Ann lui paraissaient fortement sympatiques. Ann lui raconta finalement son passé suivi par Naruto. Puis ils furent attaqués par des shinobi au service du Sandaime Mizukage.

 _‹‹ Quel est ton rêve, Haku ? ››_ demanda Naruto en plein combat. Il esquiva le kunai d'un ninja, envoya un coup de pied dans l'estomac de ce dernier.

 _‹‹ Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça Naru- ››_ Ann fut coupé par un jutsu d'eau, elle réussit à l'esquiver à temps en roulant sur la droite.

 _‹‹ **Suiton - Daibakufu no jutsu**_

Un raz-de-marée s'abattit sur les trois adolescents, ne connaissant aucun jutsu de doton ils esquivèrent de justesse l'attaque. Il restait encore deux shinobi, ces derniers n'étaient pas fatigués. Ann se tourna vers Naruto et lui glissa quelques mots confondant Haku. Naruto hocha la tête et sourit.

 _‹‹ On t'expliquera plus tard, Haku. Finissons ces deux là ! ››_ sourit Naruto déterminé.

 **XXX**

 _‹‹ SUPER ! ››_

Les villageois se tournèrent vers la source du cri interloqués. Il y avait un jeune homme, d'environ de dix-sept ans, aux cheveux verts. Il portait une chemise à fleur bleu et jaune avec un short rouge.

 _‹‹ SUUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEERRRRRRR ! ››_ Et il continua de marcher en direction des portes du village recevant des regards désaprobateurs des gens.

 **XXX**

Les deux hommes étaient des fervants de la cause du Sandaime Mizukage. Alors pour eux, ces adolescents devaient mourir.

 ** _‹‹ Gomu gomu no... Pistol ! ››_** Le bras droit de Naruto s'étira et frappa les deux hommes par surprise. Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir correctement, Ann apparut derrière eux. **_‹‹ Hiken ! ››_** Et les frappa avec un poing de feu.

Haku ne bougea pas. Il était figé. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? What. The. Fuck. Il regarda Naruto puis Ann confus. Ils se précipitèrent hors de la zone avant que des renforts n'apparaissent. Les trois adolescents dont les plus âgés étaient Haku et Ann. Ils campèrent dans une grotte sur l'une des îles adjacentes de Kiri. Ann prépara un feu -plutôt facile à faire- tandis que Naruto et Haku installaient le camp.

 _‹‹ Que sais-tu de l'ancien Temps ? L'âge des Pirates ? ››_ demanda Ann les bras croisés.

 _‹‹ Rien. ››_ répondit Haku.

 _‹‹ Au-delà du continent Shinobi, c'est le reste du monde. Le continent Shinobi ne connait pas l'histoire et même l'existence des autres royaumes etc. Imaginez un monde... gouvernés par des gens **Tenryubito** (dragon céleste). Ces personnes vivaient dans un lieu appelé Mariejoa. Ils portaient des combinaisons avec des casques pour ne pas respirer le même air que les autres. Puis il y avait la marine avec la hiérachie suivante : Amiral en chef, amiraux, vice-amiraux, contre-amiraux, collonels, capitaines, soldats. Elle représentait la justice. Ensuite, il y avait à cette époque le mouvement révolutionnaire mené par Monkey D. Dragon. Côté pirate -le sujet qui nous intéresse- il y a les **Yonkō** (empereurs), les Supernovas et les autres pirates. Les Empereurs gouvernent sur le **Shin Sekai** (nouveau monde), ils ont un grand équipage très fort... Et ont plein de territoires. Il y a eu deux Kaizoku Ou_ _, le premier a été Gol D. Roger.. et quelques années plus tard... Monkey D. Luffy. ››_

Elle s'arrêta quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses à raconter. Ann pouvait leur raconter qu'un sujet à la fois, elle devait néanmoins résumer les choses. Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas assez de temps pour tout raconter.

 _‹‹ L'autre sujet important est.. Les Akuma no Mi. Naruto et moi en possédont un. Naruto a le **Gomu Gomu no mi** tandis que j'ai le **Mera Mera no mi.**_ _Chaque fruit procure un fruit différent. Quand quelqu'un mange un fruit du démon, il perd la capacité de nager. Puis nous avons le haki. Le Haki a trois formes : **Kenbunshoku no Haki** (Haki de l'observation), **Busoshoku no haki** (Haki de l'armement) et la forme la plue rare... **Haoshoku no haki** (haki des rois). Le Busoshoku est surtout utilisé contre un ennemi ayant mangé un fruit du démon. ›› _continua Ann prenant de courte pause entre les sujets.

Elle se tut laissant les deux jeunes hommes et un certain renard réfléchir sur ce qu'elle leur avait raconté. Ann décida de prendre le premier tour de garde, elle réveilla Haku qui prit le relai. Naruto surveilla le camp jusqu'à l'aube.

 _‹‹ Rāmen ? ››_ demanda Haku au petit-déjeuner en regardant Naruto mangeait un bol de Rāmen.

 _‹‹ C'est l'addiction de Naru.. ››_ Ann s'endormit au milieu de sa phrase d'un seul coup néanmoins Haku ne le savait pas. Il paniqua quand Ann _mourut soudainement_ jusqu'à que Naruto lui indique que Ann avait la narcolepsie.

 _‹‹ Il n'y a pas de remède. Il y a juste des médicaments pour ralentir les effets etc.. ››_ informa Ann après s'être réveillé.

 **XXX**

 _‹‹ Alors quel est ton rêve Haku ? ››_ demanda Naruto quelqued nuits plus tard.

 _‹‹ Je ne sais pas encore.. ››_ bégaya Haku après quelques minutes. Il n'y avait pas pensé.

 _‹‹ Je suis sûre que tu te trouveras un objectif plus tard. ›_ › fit Naruto, un grand sourire sur son visage.

Les trois adolescents cessèrent tout mouvement quand un shinobi apparut devant eux. Il portait un kimono blanc, ses cheveux étaient également blanc. Il avait un point blanc et violet sur le front. Haku le reconnut immédiatement : Kaguya Kimimaro.

 _‹‹ Je souhaite me joindre à vous. ››_ annonça Kimimaro en s'avançant vers eux.

 _‹‹ Et comment peut-on savoir que tu n'es pas un espion ? ››_ répliqua Haku méfiant.

 _‹‹ Je ne suis pas un espion. ››_

 _‹‹ Ne t'inquiète pas Haku. Tout va bien. Mon instinct ne me hurle pas aux oreilles donc tout va bien. Il nous fera rien. ››_ assura Ann.

Kimimaro l'observa étonné. Comment pouvait-elle en déduire qu'il disait la vérité ? Était-ce une sorte de pouvoir ? Ou était-ce réellement l'instinct ?

 _‹‹ Kaguya Kimimaro. ››_ se présenta t-il finalement d'un ton neutre.

 _‹‹ Ann. ››_ fit simplement l'unique jeune femme du groupe.

 _‹‹ Uzumaki Naruto. ››_ se présenta à son tour Naruto. _‹‹ Kyūbi no Jinchūriki. ››_ ajouta t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

Kimimaro resta de marbre. Il hocha simplement la tête.

 _‹‹ Yuki Haku. ›› dit poliment Haku, il se tourna ensuite vers Naruto._ _‹‹ Tu ne m'as pas dis que tu étais un Jinchūriki ! ››_ s'exclama t-il.

 _‹‹ **Gomen** (désolé) j'ai oublié de le mentioner. ›› _s'excusa Naruto.

Haku accepta ses excuses. Puis Kimimaro leur posa une question :

 _‹‹ Que comptez-vous faire ? ››_

 _‹‹ Au début nous voulions juste recruter des gens pour notre équipage pirate_ -Kimimaro leva un sourcil- _mais nous avons fini enrôlé dans la guerre civile. ››_ répondit Naruto.

 _‹‹ Équipage ? Pirate ? ››_ demanda le dernier Kaguya confus.

 _‹‹ Oh.. Eh bien...››_ Ils lui racontèrent ce qu'ils comptaienr faire ainsi que le pourquoi du comment. Avec cela, Kimimaro fut la première personne à rejoindre l'équipage. Haku, après avoir longuement réfléchi, se joignit à l'équipage.

 _‹‹ Donc vous êtes les co-capitaines ? ››_ demanda Haku.

 _‹‹ Pour l'instant oui. On n'expliquera tout en temps et en heure. ››_ répondit Ann excitée.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Ils recommencèrent à bouger, Kimimaro leur expliqua le Kekkai Genkai de son défund clan. En entendant le passé de Ann, Naruto et Haku, il leur raconta le sien. Ils voyagèrent jusqu'à la base des rebelles, Kimimaro avait réussi à prendre contact avec eux. Ils les aideraient à prendre le contrôle de Kiri et accessoirement stopper la guerre civile du village Shinobi.

 _‹‹ Voici donc tes amis, Kaguya. ››_ déclara une femme en les accueillant.

 _‹‹ Ann, Uzumaki Naruto et Yuki Haku. ››_ présenta simplement Kimimaro montrant chaque personne à chaque nom.

 _‹‹ Uzumaki ? ››_ chuchota la femme surprise en regardant le blond. Elle reconnut les célèbres tâches de renard sur les joues qui caractérisaient l'hôte du démon renard à neuf queux. _‹‹ Terumi Mei. ››_ se présenta Mei à voix haute. _‹‹ Venez, nous allons commencer.. ››_

Les rebelles discutèrent du plan pour tuer le Sandaime Mizukage. Ils décidèrent que le groupe du dernier Kaguya sera celui qui s'occupera des gardes surveillant les ale tours de l'office du Mizukage. Les deux Jinchūriki, originaire de Kiri, s'occuperont du Mizukage avec l'aide de Mei.

 ** _Prochainement... Bataille à Kiri._**


	4. Chapitre 4 - Bataille à Kiri

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et One Piece appartiennent respectivement à Masashi Kishimoto et Oda.

Merci à la review de **lyra lupa.**

 **Chapitre 4 - Bataille à Kiri**

 **ET**

 **nouveaux membres**

Mei Terumi pouvait avouer que Naruto et Ann étaient assez étrange bien qu'ils étaient fort pour leur âge.

 _‹‹ **Hiken !** ›› _Un coup poing de feu ravagea les adversaires qui leur faisaient face.

Comment était-ce cela possible ? Mei s'interrogeait énormément. Néanmoins elle devait se concentrer sur son combat. Le Yondaime Mizukage était entouré de soldats donc ils devaient d'abord les éliminer avant de démarrer un combat avec le Mizukage. Le Yondaime Mizukage eut un rictus sadique en voyant la bande de gamin ainsi que Mei la chef des rebelles s'approchaient de lui. Il était supérieur à eux, il souriait de manière arrogante énervant beaucoup Mei.

 _‹‹ Let's start the battle. ››_

 **XXX**

Les combats avaient débuté un peu partout dans Kiri et dans ses alentours. Les civils se cachaient dans des bases loin des combats qui faisaient rage. Les morts tombaient plus vite que les vivants, l'agonie et la haine polluaient l'atmosphère. Aucun des deux camps ne voulaient céder.

 **XXX**

Ann avait été envoyé au tapis, elle était tombée inconsciente quelque temps après Naruto. Kimimaro ainsi que Haku étaient engagés dans un autre combat.

 _‹ Vas-tu rester coucher ici ? ›_ demanda une voix masculine sur un ton neutre.

Elle leva la tête. Où était-elle ? Le champ de bataille avait disparu, il n'y avait qu'une immense plaine. Devant elle se tenait un homme aux cheveux cramoisie.

 _‹ Lève toi. ›_ ordonna t-il envoyant plusieurs frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle obéit. Ann s'aida de ses coudes pour se lever, les yeux rouges de l'homme fixaient l'adolescente.

 _‹ Je suis Charlotte Katakuri, l'un de tes ancêtres. Il me semble que tu es en pleine bataille, je vais te guider. Nous discuterons plus tard. ›_

 **XXX**

Haku recula et esquiva l'attaque de son adversaire, un Anbu, se baissa et contre attaqua. Il fit plusieurs mudra :

 **‹‹ Hyōton - Sensatsu Suishō ! ››**

L'eau s'éleva er se transforma en senbon. Des milliers de senbon s'abattirent sur son adversaire qui ne put pas tous les esquiver. Le dernier membre du clan Kaguya fit une vraie boucherie de ses ennemis. Ces derniers étaient de plus en plus nombreux alors Kimimaro fut obligé d'utiliser de nouvelles techniques pour les tuer.

 **XXX**

 _‹‹ Il y a de SUPER combat ici ! ››_ hurla un jeune homme en faisant une pose étrange.

Les shinobi de Kiri le fixèrent surpris puis ils se précipitèrent vers lui. Le jeune homme sourit et sortit une arme à feu. Il savait que les ninjas ni même les civils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que c'était. Pour eux c'était un étrange engin. Et il comptait l'utiliser à son avantage.

 _‹‹ SUUUPEEEERRR ! ››_

Il appuya sur la gâchette, il vida un chargeur complet sur les Shinobi avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quelque chose.

 **XXX**

 _‹ Abaisse toi. Retourne toi d'un seul coup et frappe. ›_

Comme un pantin, son corps exécutait les mouvements.

 _‹ Brûle les. ›_ ordonna Katakuri.

Et Ann s'exécuta. Il avait prouvé plusieurs fois qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Katakuri était un ancien pirate très puissant. Elle-même le savait très bien.

 _‹ Esquive. Contre attaque. Bloque. Frappe. Retourne toi et bloque. Esquive. Esquive. ›_

Du côté de ses ennemis, c'était l'incompréhension totale. Même le Mizukage trouvait cela bizarre, comment arrivait-elle à faire ça ?

 **XXX**

 _‹‹ Super ! Impressionnant ! ››_ hurla le jeune homme en voyant Naruto combattre avec férocité ses adversaires.

 _‹ C'est lui. Le descendant de mon capitaine.. ›_ chuchota une voix dans sa tête.

 _‹‹ Je suis Frank ! ››_ se présenta t-il dès que tous les shinobi furent à terre.

 _‹‹ Uzumaki Naruto. Kyūbi no Jinchūriki. J'ai vu ce que tu faisais ! Tu veux rejoindre mon équipage ?! ››_

 _‹‹ Super ! Bien sûr ! ››_ cria Frank alors que Naruto était content.

 **XXX**

Il n'y avait plus personne. Ann était essouflée, elle se reposait dans un coin tranquille gardant un œil sur la bataille en cours. Mei était forte, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pensait, elle pouvait battre le Mizukage. Les partisans de ce dernier ne cessaient de diminuer en nombre.

 _‹ Tu dois partir d'ici avec tes nakama. ›_ fit ennuyé Katakuri. _‹ Tu appartiens à la mer. ›_

 _Le navire n'est pas prêt. Il nous manque encore des membres d'équipage._ Répliqua Ann par la pensée.

 _‹ Ton Haki de l'observation est très développé. Si tu t'entraînais convenablement, tu pourras atteindre le niveau que j'avais de mon vivant. J'étais le seul à être capable de faire ça. ›_

 _T_ _on niveau ?_ demanda Ann.

 _‹ Je pouvais voir quelques morceaux du futur. C'est utile dans un combat. ›_

 _‹‹ Hum... ››_ fit Ann très intéressée.

 _‹ Mes frères et sœurs ainsi que Mama ont très hâte de te voir. ›_ murmura Katakuri dans son esprit.

 **XXX**

Il était mort. Le tyran de Kiri, Yondaime Mizukage, était mort.

Ils fêtèrent joyeusement leur victoire. Naruto informa Ann, Haku et Kimimaro d'un nouveau membre de l'équipage.

 _‹‹ C'est Frank ! Frank voici Ann, Haku et Kimimaro. ››_ présenta Naruto.

 _‹‹ SUUUPEER ravi de vous rencontrez ! ››_

 _Ouch._ Pensa Ann alors qu'un rire se répercutait dans son esprit.

 _‹ Brûlée. ›_ dit simplement Katakuri connaissant le rire de sa sœur.

 _‹ Désolée. Je suis Charlotte Brûlée. ›_

 _Wow._

Ann clignota des yeux revenant à la réalité quand Mei s'approcha d'eux. Elle les regarda pendant quelques minutes.

 _‹‹ Où allez-vous maintenant ? ››_ demanda t-elle sachant qu'ils allaient bientôt partir.

 _‹‹ Aucune idée. ››_ dit simplement Naruto.

 _‹‹ Vous pourrez peut-être.. ››_

 _‹‹ Non. ››_ refusa catégoriquement Ann avant que Mei ne puisse finir sa phrase.

 _‹‹ Notre objectif est de quitter le continent. ››_ sourit Haku.

 _‹‹ Le continent ? ››_ bégaya Mei. _‹‹ Pourquoi ? ››_

 _‹‹ Secret. ››_ lui soufflèrent-ils en même temps.

 **XXX**

 _Pourquoi suis-je de retour ici ?_ songea Ann en marchant dans la plaine.

Au loin, elle apercevait un château en patisserie en hauteur. Il y avait une forêt de l'autre côté ainsi que une ville près du château.

 _‹ Il est temps de s'entraîner. ›_ dit soudainement Katakuri apparaissant dans son champ de vision.

 _Quoi ? Déjà ? Il fait nuit.. Je suis censée_ _dormir._

 _‹ Tu es dans ton esprit. Ton corps se reposera durant la nuit. Toi par contre tu t'entraîneras. ›_ expliqua Brûlée.

Elle afficha un sourire sadique sur son visage. Ann avait l'impression qu'elle allait souffrir pendant l'entraînement de son ancêtre.

 **XXX**

 _‹‹ Direction le pays du blé. ››_ proposa Kimimaro armée d'une carte.

 _‹‹ Go. ››_ accepta Naruto.

Ils sautèrent de branche en branche quittant peu à peu Kiri. Frank parlait bruyamment avec Naruto de ses armes que celui-ci trouvait _cool._ Kimimaro demandait des explications à Haku au sujet de quelque chose alors que pour Ann c'était différent.

 _‹ Décris nous ton environnement précisément. ›_ ordonna Brûlée.

 _Ce voyage sera long._ Pensa Ann.

 **Fin.**


	5. Chapitre 5 - CharlotteUzumaki

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. One Piece appartient à Oda.

 **Chapitre 5 : Charlotte / Uzumaki.**

Le soleil avait pratiquement disparu.

Alors que Naruto et Frank se couchaient, Kimimaro ravivait le feu à l'aide de branche que Frank avait trouvé une heure auparavant. Quant à Haku, il regardait pensivement Ann qui méditait.

 _‹ Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. ›_ dit Katakuri cessant la tortu.. euh l'entraînement.

L'adolescente ouvrit doucement les yeux, Haku lui sourit. Il lui posa ensuite la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques jours, un peu plus de deux semaines après avoir quitter Kiri.

 _‹‹ Que fais-tu ? ››_ demanda t-il curieux.

 _‹‹ C'est assez compliqué... Je m'entraîne.. avec deux de mes ancêtres.. dans mon esprit. ››_ répondit hésitante Ann.

 _‹‹ Oh ! Comme moi ! ››_ s'exclama Frank en se joignant à la conversation.

Il y a eu un léger silence. Puis Haku posa une nouvelle question :

 _‹‹ Quelle est cette histoire de deux équipages en un ? ››_

Naruto et Ann le fixèrent sans piper un mot. Kimimaro et Frank étaient aussi perdus que Haku. Finalement après quelques minutes, Ann commença à lui expliquer :

 _‹‹ Nous avons des objectifs différents. Nous avons chacun notre équipage, pour l'instant nous voyageons ensemble. ››_

 _‹ Je vois. Donc qui est avec qui ? ››_ demanda Frank nerveux.

 _‹‹ Je pense que vous êtes tous les trois avec Naruto. ››_ répondit Ann surprenant Naruto qui lui même ne le savait pas.

Ils l'observèrent curieux. Que voulait-elle donc dire ? Ils ne parlèrent durant le reste de l'heure. Ils s'endormirent et se réveillèrent le lendemain matin. Ils partaient au pays des Mirages pour voir l'avancée des travaux. Les travailleurs avaient bien avancé la construction de leur premier navire, Naruto et Ann avaient prévu de naviguer ensemble avant de se séparer. Pour l'instant, l'équipage de Naruto avançait bien alors que Ann n'avait encore personne.

 **XXX**

 _‹ Alors c'est toi mon descendant ? Shishishi ~ ›_ rit une voix masculine dans sa tête surprenant le Kyūbi no Jinchūriki. _‹ Ravi de te rencontrer Kurama ! Je suis Monkey D. Luffy roi des pirates ! ›_

 ** _‹ Moi de même jii-san. ›_**

Naruto clignota des yeux alors que Luffy et Kurama discutaient du bon vieux temps. Il était surpris de savoir que l'ancien roi des pirates était son ancêtre.

 _Euh.. Salut._ Pensa Naruto au bout d'un long moment de réflexion.

 _‹ Shishishi tu es drôle ! Frank.. Comme Franky mon nakama ! Hahaha.. Haku me fait penser à Chopper ! Kimimaro... Hum... BROOK ! ›_ déclara subitement Luffy en pensant à son équipage.

 ** _‹ Et la gamine ? ›_** demanda Kurama curieux de savoir l'avis du roi des pirates.

Luffy fit mine de réfléchir alors que dans le monde réel Naruto marchait le village seul.

 _‹ Ace... Avec sa narcolepsie et le feu.. Et les Charlotte ! Étrange combinaison ! Shishishi ! ›_ finit par répondre Luffy. _‹ Oh peut-être aussi Zoro.. Ses descendants ont du se perdre. ›_ rit-il.

 _Ah._ Pensa Naruto ne savant pas qui étaient les Charlotte ou encore Zoro.

 **XXX**

 _‹‹ Yo ho ho ho, ho ho ho ho... ››_ chantonnait à mi-voix Kimimaro alors que Haku marchait à ses côtés.

 _‹ Tu me ressembles tellement ! ›_ cria une voix masculine. _‹ Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Yo ho ho.. Ah je n'ai pas de yeux yo ho ho.. ›_

Et Kimimaro fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il explosa de rire sous le regard surpris de Haku qui se demandait sérieusement ce qu'il avait. Kimimaro ne remarqua pas les regards étranges des habitants alors qu'il se pliait de rire.

 _‹ Yo ho ho.. Je suis Soul King Brook musicien dans l'équipage du roi des Pirates... Monkey D. Luffy ! ›_

 _Ravi de te renconter Brook._ Songea honnêtement Kimimaro.

 **XXX**

Il avait fini par laisser Kimimaro dans son délire. Pourquoi avait-il ri ? Mystère comme dirait Naruto. Haku se massa les trempes, il alla s'asseoir dans un stand à ramen. Chut ! Ne le dîte pas à Naruto ! Il sera jaloux.

‹ _H_ _ihi. ›_

Haku attendait patiemment son bol de ramen. Il poussa un long soupir.

 _Hihi. ›_

Qui riait dans sa tête ? Haku attrapa ses baguettes et commença à manger. Le rire était mignon-

 _‹ Merci bakayaroooo ! Je suis Tony Tony Chopper médecin de Luffy ! ›_

Il cessa tout mouvement. Ses mains s'étaient figés, ses yeux fixaient un point invisble alors que l'information montait au cerveau.

What. The. Hell.

 _‹ Langage ! ›_

 **XXX**

C'était une magnifique après-midi ensoleillée où Ann prenait un bain de soleil allongée sur une magnifique herbe verte-

 _‹ Arrête de révasser ! ›_ tonna une voix masculine.

Charlotte Katakuri.

 _‹ Hahihi.. Debout ! ›_ s'exclama une voix féminine.

Charlotte Brûlée.

 _‹ Quand tu auras trouver le moyen de nous invoquer ce sera plus facile. ›_ murmura Brûlée.

Ou comment rendre la tortu.. l'entraînement plus difficile.

 **XXX**

 _‹‹ Voici la deuxième partie de la somme. ››_ annonça d'une voix fatiguée Ann.

L'entraînement mental l'avait complétement épuisé. Le navire était pratiquement fini, plusieurs personnes s'attelaient à la tâche de construire les voiles.

 _‹‹ Merci. À quand le départ ? ››_ demanda le maire curieux.

 _‹‹ Dans quelques mois je dirais. Il nous reste quelques petites choses à faire.. ››_ répondit l'adolescente.

 _‹ Dépêche toi. ›_ lui pressa sa tendre ancêtre, Brûlée.

 _‹ Et trouve toi des membres d'équipage ! ›_ ordonna Katakuri.

Bien sûr. Bien sûr.

 **XXX**

 **Localisation :** Pays de la Terre.

Elle avait décidé de partir trois mois en solo pour trouver des membres d'équipage. Son Haki de l'observation était actif, il l'avertissait des moindres dangers. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas de danger à l'approche. Ann continua son approche du petit village suivant les chemins de terre quand quelqu'un la percuta.

 _‹ ... Oh c'est nouveau Perorin ? ›_ demanda une nouvelle voix faisant gémir Ann.

 _‹ Peros-ni. ›_ acceuillirent en cœur Katakuri et Brûlée.

Trois voix. Trois voix. Ann leva les yeux vers la personne encapuchonnée qui l'avait percuté, il essayait de s'excuser. Il semblait très paniqué.

 _‹‹ Je suis désolé ! Veuillez m'excuser ! Je suis désolé ! Veuillez- ››_

 _‹ Ça va. J'ai compris. Tout va bien, je vais bien. D'accord ? ››_ coupa l'adolescente.

 _‹‹ Très bien. ››_ bégaya t-il.

 _‹‹ Je suis Ann. ››_ se présenta t-elle mécontentant les trois locataires de son esprit pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

 _‹‹ Je m'appelle Shin. ››_ dit-il en abaissant sa capuche.

C'était un hybride... Un.. Minks !

 _‹‹ Tu es un minks n'est-ce pas ? ››_ demanda excité Ann surprenant Shin.

 _‹‹ Oui... Comment le sais-tu ?! ››_

 _‹‹ Je connais plein de choses à propos d'autrefois. ››_ sourit Ann. _‹‹ Bon je dois y aller, j'ai des choses à faire. ››_

 _‹‹ Cool. Tu vas quelque part ? ››_ demanda Shin... attristé ?

 _‹‹ Je cherche des gens qui seraient intéresser à rejoindre mon équipage. Je pars dans quelques mois hors du continent. ››_ informa l'adolescente.

Shin la regarda quelques secondes. Il s'avança d'un pas et l'étreignit soudainement. L'adolescente clignota des yeux surprise.

 _‹‹ Garchu ! JE VEUX ME JOINDRE ! ››_ hurla Shin excité.

Les yeux de Ann pétillèrent. _‹‹ Super ! Viens Shin, allons trouver d'autres personnes ! ››_

Alors que les deux marchaient en silence dans la forêt. Trois personnes parlaient dans l'esprit de Ann.

 _‹ Descendant de Pekoms ? Intéressant._ › souffla Katakuri fier.

 _Il semblerait. ›_ affirma Brûlée.

 _‹ Ça me rend malade. Vite qu'elle parte en mer ! Perorin. ›_

Les trois Charlotte se turent suivant l'aventure de leur descendante comme s'ils regardaient la télévision.

 **XXX**

 _‹‹ Ann-sama ! ››_ criait Shin catégorique. Il voulait montrer son respect pour Ann.

 _‹ Ann ! ››_ protesta l'adolescente mécontente de l'appelation.

 _‹‹ Ann-sama ! Ann-sama ! Ann-sama ! ››_ chantait Shin provoquant un soupir blasé de _Ann-sama._

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à protester quand Perospero l'arrêta (ou menaça) :

 _‹ Proteste encore et je triple l'entraînement. Tu vas t'y faire perorin. ›_

Ann referma la bouche sous le regard surpris de Shin. La jeune femme accepta en silence sa défaite.

 **Fin.**


	6. Chapitre 6 - le Grand Départ vers la F

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. One Piece est la propriété de Oda.

Bonsoir, et bienvenue sur le chapitre six.

Je sais que cela fait longtemps, j'ai perdu l'inspiration mais je l'ai regagné. Ce chapitre va amorcer la grande aventure qui va suivre bien qu'il reste au moins deux ou trois chapitres avant que les deux équipages ne se séparent (pour bien faire les choses). Bref, bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 6 :** **Le grand départ** **vers la F...**

Il pleuvait doucement, les routes semblaient désertes, et la nuit commençait à tomber. Deux personnes encapuchonnées marchaient côte à côté. Ils portaient tous les deux des sacs à dos. Cela faisait un mois que Shin avait rejoint l'équipage de Ann. Ils voyageaient dans les différents villages pour trouver des personnes intéressées par la piraterie. Le vent soufflait fort, tout ce que voulait Ann était de trouver un endroit où se reposer et se réchauffer. Elle n'était plus sûre des endroits qu'elle voulait vérifier. Elle avait seulement un nakama (compagnon). Peut-être que... Ann s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin provoquant un arrêt de son compagnon de voyage. Il se tourna vers elle inquiet et surpris en même temps.

Puis soudainement, elle continua de marcher. Elle réfléchissait aux Charlotte, la famille de l'Impératrice Charlotte Linlin l'une des quatre pirates les plus puissants au monde. Elle avait eu un territoire immense à travers Grandline et même un pays appelé Tottoland. Pourrait-elle s'y rendre ? Bien qu'elle ne savait pas si cela valait le coup, Ann voulait s'y rendre et peut-être..

« Shin. Connais-tu des personnes comme nous ? » demanda Ann en se tournant vers son compagnon.

« Hai. Je peux vous y emmener Ann-sama. » répondit tout sourire Shin.

Elle acquiesça. Elle lui demanda de prendre la direction des positions de ces personnes. Shin obéit. Ils voyagèrent pendant des heures vers l'ouest, à l'opposé d'où ils venaient, jusqu'à un grand port où quelques citadins vivaient. C'était une ville assez grande, plus grande qu'un village, et énormément commerçante. Shin l'emmena dans une grande maison, un manoir disait-il, où quelques uns de ses amis vivaient. Quatre personnes acceptèrent de se joindre : deux descendants de Randolph, deux autres descendants des anciens alliés de Big Mom. En rencontrant Ann, ils acceptèrent de se joindre. Puis ils repartirent en direction du pays des mirages.

« Que comptez-vous faire Ann-sama ? » demanda Dai, descendant de Randolph.

« Construire un grand équipage, une famille.. Et peut-être ramener la gloire d'antan. » répondit Ann.

Dai et Kai étaient des jumeaux de quinze ans, ils avaient des cheveux blancs et des yeux bleus. Mirajane avait seize ans, elle avait les cheveux verts et les yeux noirs. Shin avait également quinze ans. Et quant à Liza, elle avait quinze ans, elle était une Minks. Tout comme Shin, elle cachait son apparence qui pouvaient causer des problèmes sur le continent ninja. Le continent ninja n'existait dans l'Ancien Temps. C'était simplement une immense île inhabitée. Puis des gens s'y étaient réfugiés. Le chakra provenait d'un Akuma no mi (fruit de démon), l'utilisation de ce fruit trouva le moyen de faire propager l'utilisation du chakra dans la population. Et donc indirectement, la population actuelle du continent qui utilisait le chakra était liée.

« Connaissez-vous l'histoire de l'Ancien temps ? » demanda Ann, le soir même, assise au bord du feu.

Il y avait deux milliers qui soutenaient une grille où était placée une casserole.

« Oui. » répondirent-ils.

Elle sourit. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas l'expliquer. C'était très long à expliquer. De plus même les versions abrégées étaient longues et cela manquait cruellement de précision.

‹ Cesse de te plaindre, perorin. › fit une voix très familière dans sa tête.

Charlotte Perospero. Elle soupira versant de la soupe dans son bol. Elle nota que les autres l'observaient du regard.

« Bon.. Quelles sont vos compétences ? » demanda finalement Ann pour démarrer la conversation.

« Shin et moi... » commença Liza en pointant Shin. « Nous nous connaissons en technique de combat.. pour les Minks. » termina t-elle.

Mirajane montra ses poignards à la ceinture alors que les jumeaux montrèrent leur épée respective. Elle hocha la tête demandant par la suite leur compétence en terme chakra. Ils discutèrent pendant l'heure suivante avant d'aller se coucher. Shin prit la première montre.

 **XXX**

Ils retournèrent au pays des Mirages quelques jours plus tard. Lors de leur arrivée au port, Ann retrouva son frère de cœur Naruto. Il était toujours accompagné de Frank, Haku et Kimimaro. Les trois avaient très peu changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Les quatre jeunes hommes aperçurent soudainement les cinq nouveaux venus.

« Voici Shin, Mirajane, Liza, et les jumeaux Kai et Dai. Ils ont rejoint mon équipage. » commença Ann pointant chacune des personnes.

Ils hochèrent la tête souriant. Puis Ann continua en les présentant à son équipage :

« Et voici Naruto, Frank, Haku et Kimimaro. »

« Nous sommes ravis de vous rencontrer. » fit Mirajane en s'auto-proclamant porte parole du groupe.

« Nous de même. » dit Haku poliment tandis que Naruto et Frank souriaient.

Les deux équipages marchèrent ensemble vers leur navire amarré. Shin, les jumeaux, Liza et Mirajane avaient compris qu'ils allaient voyager avec l'équipage de Naruto quelques temps. Alors que les deux équipages découvraient les lieux, Ann était plongée intérieurement dans une conversation.

‹ Il était temps ! J'en peux plus de ces terres. Totto land est la meilleure des destinations. Le navire est bien.. Mais pas assez grand si tu veux avoir un grand équipage. › commenta Perospero.

‹ Il faudrait même plusieurs navires ! › renchérit Brûlée.

‹ Et agir en pirate. Et pour _ça_ nous sommes là. Déjà on va reprendre l'entraînement dès ce soir. Il faut exploser ton don de capteur au maximun. › termina le Sweet Commander.

 _Hai. Hai._ Pensa Ann, une moue était apparue sur son visage.

 **XXX**

Il y avait peu de choses qui importaient. Les rêves n'étaient que des cauchemars qui hantaient chaque nuit Ann. Elle essayait d'y faire face, de les surpasser mais parfois elle échouait tout simplement car elle était trop fatiguée de se battre. Le repos lui était presque interdit, elle voudrait simplement y échapper ou juste dormir sans jamais se réveiller. Les rires résonnaient dans sa boîte crânienne, elle souhaitait qu'ils se taisent. Akira l'avait trouvé et l'avait entraîné néanmoins elle n'avait jamais gagné la guerre contre ces mauvais souvenirs.

En se redressant, Ann se rendit compte qu'il faisait encore nuit. Le navire naviguait sur les eaux calmes, près des côtes du continent, elle se leva et s'approcha de Mirajane. D'un simple geste, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle prenait la suite. Mirajane l'a remercia d'un _Merci Ann-sama_. Ann s'installa contre le mat regardant la mer qui s'étendait à des kilomètres. Le bruit des vagues et des mouettes berçaient la jeune femme qui allait bientôt fêter ses dix-sept ans.

Puis doucement les premières lueurs du soleil apparurent, le soleil monta lentement alors que la nuit reculait. Les autres pirates se réveillèrent, ayant tous eu un moment où ils surveillèrent le navire.

Ils avaient quitté la veille le continent ninja, quelques uns dont Ann avaient étudié les cartes ainsi que les courants marins à prendre. Plus vite ils en savaient, plus vite ils seront loin du continent ninja.

« Naruto.. As-tu une idée concrète où tu voudrais commencer ? » demanda Ann lors du petit déjeuner.

Le Jinchūriki était pensif. Il prit quelques minutes avant de répondre sincèrement :

« Je veux commencer par East Blue. »

« Et toi ? » demanda curieux Haku.

« Je veux aller le plus vite possible au _Shin Sekai._ » répondit Ann surprenant son frère de cœur.

« Une raison ? » fit Kimimaro en posant son café.

« _Totto Land._ Vous, vous voulez vivre l'aventure. Mais moi ce qui m'intéresse.. c'est de devenir _Yonkō._ » annonça Ann.

« Oh ! Je veux devenir le _Roi des pirates._ » annonça également Naruto joyeusement.

« Tu as une longue route à faire mon p'tit frère. » sourit sa sœur en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Toi aussi. » dit-il.

Ils continuèrent de manger en parlant de divers sujets qui leurs tenaient à cœur.

 **XXX**

 _ **[One Piece : Opening 1]**_

 _Arittake no yume wo kakiatsume_

 _Sagashimono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa ONE PIECE_

 _ **Rassemblons tous nos rêves,**_

 _ **Et allons chercher nos désirs ! One Piece !**_

 _Rashinban nante juutai no moto_

 _Netsu ni ukasare kaji wo toru no sa_

 _Hokori kabutteta takara no chizu mo_

 _Tashikameta no nara densetsu ja nai !_

 _ **Les boussoles ne causent que du retard.**_

 _ **Rempli d'excitation, j'ai pris la barre.**_

 _ **Si nous pouvons vérifier la vieille carte au trésor poussiéreuse,**_

 _ **Alors ce n'est plus une légende !**_

 _Kojinteki na arashi wa dareka no_

 _BAIORIZUMU nokkatte_

 _Omoi sugoseba ii !_

 _Arittake no yume wo kakiatsume_

 _Sagashimono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa_

 _POKETTO no KOIN, sore to_

 _You wanna be my Friend ?_

 _We are, We are on the cruise !_

 _WII AA !_

 ** _C'est pas grave si nos problèmes personnels_**

 ** _Tapent sur les nerfs des autres,_**

 ** _Parce qu'on pense trop à eux._**

 ** _Rassemblons tous nos rêves,_**

 ** _Et allons chercher nos désir !_**

 ** _Une pièce dans la poche, et_**

 ** _Veux-tu être mon ami ?_**

 ** _Nous sommes, nous sommes du voyage !_**

 ** _Nous sommes !_**

Dans le prochain chapitre :

La Frontière et la marine.


	7. Désolé

**Je n'ai plus l'inspiration pour cette histoire. Je vais donc l'arrêter, je ne vais plus me forcer à écrire.** **Si jamais j'écris de nouveau un crossover Naruto X One Piece, ce sera quelque chose de différent et meilleur. C'est dans mes projets néanmoins je compte préparer correctement les choses et m'améliorer.** **Merci d'avoir lu jusque là cette histoire.**

 **~Thunder-Death~**


End file.
